Bulwark
Lemme ask you this, dick, can your stick girlfriend smash your car with a single slap? No? Didn't think so. '- Bulwark after being insulted by a man about her weight. She proceeded to crush his vehicle in a single blow' Bulwark is an elite for Pandora's Box and a member of the Silence unit under General Tethlius. Bulwark is essentially a last option for the Silence Unit. Appearance Bulwark wears a version of the Silence stealth suit that has been outfitted with heavy plating to avoid serious damage from small and large arms fire. While it is not nearly as defensively powerful as an actual steel wall, the plating helps absorb most firepower. The plating also gives Bulwark an impressive size. Coupled with her huge size to start with, this makes her an impressive sight to behold. Bulwark stands at close to fourteen feet tall (a little above four meters) and 3,248 lbs (roughly 1473 kilograms), making her the largest elite in the Silence division, and the second largest member of Pandora's Box Elite behind The Warden. Bulwark has a mostly round body with few features on it. Her arms extend out almost ten feet, and her hands are roughly four feet across. Her legs are only four feet long, but are incredibly thick, measuring almost two feet in diameter, allowing her to hold up her massive frame. When running, Bulwark tends to run on all fours similar to that seen in Gorilla's, with her arms doing most of the work. As such, Pandora's Box has helped augment her body to this style of movement. Bulwark's face appears normal in human standards outside of her dark red skin. This strange appearance is a result of being half-demon. Beyond that, Bulwark has steel-gray eyes, solid black hair, and some of her weight shows on her cheeks and neck. Although she does have relatively large breasts, they do not show on her body inside of her suit. Personality Bulwark is a violent individual when provoked, and takes great offense at comments about her weight. That said, she is not a wild animal, and can control herself in a required situation. Despite this, her default response to insults about her weight is typically to harm the individual insulting her. Bulwark is significantly more violent when called a Mulat. Bulwark is supposedly fairly easy to get along with, and her and Canary get along fairly well. That said, Bulwark is highly suspicious of others, and does not make friends easily. Bulwark is staunchly political, a left-wing supporter of the Demon-Rights party, and brings it up fairly often. She tends to judge those who don't support it very poorly, and makes few allies as a result of this particular bias. History Bulwark was born sometime in 2000 under the name Sahashk, although her exact birth date isn't known as she was an immigrant child. Born in Nevada, she is a first-generation demon from Hell. She wears this fact as a badge of pride, and tended to get along with half-demons moreso than minor demons (children with less than 1/4 demon blood), and purebred humans and demons. Bulwark remembers being constantly insulted by her peers over her weight, and began actively defending herself. At the age of eight, she began to realize the destructive potential of her arms, and began fighting her bullies. At the age of fourteen, she ended up in a fight with a purebred human girl who referred to her as a "filthy mulat" amongst other derogatory terms. Bulwark responded and hit the girl, but accidentally cracked her spine in the process, killing her. At first Sahashk and her family feared they would be deported, however Pandora's Box infiltrated any court hearings on the topic and discussed with legal professionals and the family of the deceased about obtaining her as a contractual employee. The family of the victim agreed for a 2.1 million dollar settlement, the justice system agreed on the ground that she be forced to serve Pandora's Box and the United States until at least the age of thirty-five, a judgment rendered based on the situation and under a lesser manslaughter charge rather than second-degree murder. Sahashk's parents were not keen on her joining the organization ultimately responsible for the destruction of Hell over forty years ago, but also didn't want their child to end up in prison. Her parents agreed, and Sahashk agreed to it as well after speaking with General Pandora. Sahashk was not allowed to enter the field until seventeen years of age, and to this day has to perform community service as part of her sentencing. Sahashk, now going solely by Bulwark, remains in contact with her parents, and additionally graduated High School through a prison program in 2018. She is one of the youngest members of Pandora's Box. Powers Bulwark is what Tehtlius calls a "Last Option", meaning Bulwark is called in when a situation has gone south and the group needs to evacuate, but members are trapped in a situation where they cannot get free without assistance, such as being spotted in a high security area or finding themselves pinned by enemy fire. Durability Bulwark is incredibly durable, and extremely resistant to heat and explosives. This makes her an excellent choice to deflect explosives fire. Bulwark can cup a grenade in her hand and, at worst, break all of the bones in her hand without losing a single finger or bursting the skin. Being so incredibly powerful, Bulwark has trained to withstand fire from powerful artillery shells. While durable, she is not invincible, and eventually the combined force of multiple explosions will snap too many bones or blood vessels and put her in a precarious situation. That said, her near-immunity to damage allows her to basically find herself immune to small-arms fire. The nickname "Bulwark" comes from the fact that she is very large and durable. With both of her palms open and her arms extended, six of her teammates can stand behind her and use her as protection from firepower. She can act as a shield, or take blows form a target by leaping in the way of artillery shells. Targets behind her must still watch the explosive shock-wave following a blast. Excessive Strength While her individual fingers don't have much strength on their own which doesn't allow her to easily crush objects, the muscles in her arms coupled with her large hands allow her to lift extremely large objects with ease. Bulwark has been able to throw entire vehicles and uproot and topple large artillery cannons during testing. During one mission in the field, Bulwark was observed by her team ripping an entire wall of a warehouse from the ground after managed to get her palms beneath a small opening, effectively tearing the wall off and toppling part of the roof. Open palm slaps can exert up to 10,000 newtons in forced, making direct hits from her fists and palms extremely dangerous. This force is enough to damage most walls regardless of composition as long as they aren't reinforced, and human bodies cannot withstand the force. With Epinephrine, Bulwark can exert almost 60,000 newtons of force, enough to cave the roof of a tank with a double-handed fist slam. Added to this are her long arms which can help her gain momentum as she wings them. Her arm, shoulder, and neck muscles are very strong, allowing for lifting and attacking in ways that would normally damage the muscles in a human, and can help her launch herself with her own hands if necessary. Since her hands can exert incredibly force, and her legs are thick and durable, using these appendages she can move at relatively high speeds. While she cannot gain air, it is difficult to outrun her without a vehicle, if not impossible. B-02 Barrier Emitter Created by the Pandora's Box R&D, the B-02 Barrier Emitter is a special device that uses demonic energy to create a honeycomb barrier and defend those within it or on the other side of it. It is a disposable device that can be tossed and will detonate after use, demolishing any useful parts. Bulwark carries around thirty of them during a mission, able to be deployed at a moments notice. The devices allow her to use her own demonic force to defend herself and allies. These barriers are destroyed by Eclipse Generators, however. Category:Female Category:Fobarimperius Category:Silence Category:Pandora's Box Category:Dead God Dimension Category:Demon